


Sick

by Skellyagogo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 1





	Sick

He was sick but that stupid Winchester bravado, that moronic stubbornness. The three of us had been away on a hunt in the snowy mountains of Colorado hunting down a rogue Werewolf. Sam must have tripped because mid-chase he wound up in the river, soaking wet, shivering, clamoring to get back up the bank. The noise distracted the Were enough for him to turn, I shot him in the head with a silver bullet and rushed to help Sammy, Dean was too busy leaning against a tree laughing his ass off at him.

"Arey you serious?! What the hell man, you..." he cackled laughing. "Oh dude, this is awesome, for once it wasn't me."

"Shut up Dean," I hissed, I reached out my hand for Sam. "Take my hand, come on." I wrapped my hand around his and grabbed his elbow with the other trying to pull the giant up the bank.

"Thanks, Y/N." His teeth chattering echoed through the trees.

"Come on, let's get you back to the motel and warm you up. Dean can do a food run," I glared at Dean, "while you hop in the shower."

"Awe for crying out loud he's fine, he's a big boy." Dean huffed.

"For fucks sakes Dean that water is freezing cold, he's shivering. If he doesn't get warm soon he could get hypothermic." If looks could kill the one I was giving Dean would have dropped him to the ground, I was fuming mad, but trying not to snap. I started to take off Sam's jacket and flannel. "Gimme your jacket Dean, NOW!" He tossed it at me and I did my best to get it on Sam, I rubbed my hands up and down his arms trying to warm him up. "You ok to move and get back to the car?"

"Ye...yes...I'm...good...let's go." His lips quivering and body shaking.

"Come on Moose" I smiled "a little jog will help you warm up." I wrapped my arms around him giving him a squeeze, smiling up at him. His puppy dog eyes scanned my face and he grinned.

"Race you, loser buys the beer." He took off at a sluggish pace.

I stood back a second watching him jog, checking his coordination, a smile crept across my face.

"Earth to Y/N, you gonna run or you paying for the booze?" He was already a few feet in front of me jogging. I took off like a shot, no way I was getting stuck with that bill, not again.

Dean dropped us off at the motel and sped off down the road. Still miffed he got beat by a soaking wet 6'4' puppy dog and me. No sooner than I had shut the motel door then I started ordering Sam around. Sometimes the boys just needed a little bossing around, a little reality check for their own good, the stubborn asses.

"Strip Sam, take it all off and I'll go start the shower." He was about to protest, but I put my index fingers on his lips. "Shush it, don't start that modest shit. We've hunted together long enough to have seen plenty of each other before. Now strip. I'll wring out these clothes to dry while you're warming up."

He slumped his shoulders and sighed. I moved my finger from his lips and tapped his nose, winking at him while I turned toward the bathroom. I cranked the hot water and soon the tiny room was filled with steam. Sam pushed the bathroom door open and stood in the door frame naked, a sheepish look on his face.

"I think I can handle it from here Y/N." His large hands covering his manhood.

"I'm trying to help Sam, you guys haven't had anyone to look after you except each other. You don't have to be so stubborn." As much as I wanted to look down, I kept my eyes on his but on impulse my frustrations arose and I bit my lip. 

I'd seen what he was hiding a few times during patch-up jobs, it was enough to drive anyone crazy, he had the goods to make a woman go wild. He smirked, noticing I was biting my lip, this was torture. It'd been too long since I last got laid, 'control yourself, woman, he's freezing' I screamed at myself in my head. I stepped past Sam and closed the door. The disgruntled sigh escaped my lips louder than intended and I could hear him laugh from within. I changed my clothes getting ready for bed and started to wring out his wet clothes in the sink. I had just finished hanging them up to dry around the room when Dean burst through the door.

"Damnit!" He growled as soon as he set the food and beer down on the table.

"Damn what?!" I ask quizzically.

"Oh, I thought you two would be naked playing hid the sausage." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"What?!? Come on Dean, really? Are you that stupid?" I scowled at him.

"Well you turned me down years ago, and I know you're not a lesbian, you're not into Cas, so that means you got the hots for Sammy." He couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

"Shut up Dean." My face, neck, and chest flushed red.

"HA! You do! You wanna climb my brother and have your way with him."

"Dude, he doesn't know I exist that way, Dean. I'm just that tomboy hunter, the one who patches him up helps him research when you're too drunk and...and...just shut up asshole!" I grabbed a beer and burger and slumped down on the bed farthest from the bathroom. I popped off the beer top and flicked it across the room into the trash bin. I couldn't help but sigh before chugging half the beer in one go. "He doesn't look at me like that Dean."

"Dean." I exhaled softly.

"Yeah Y/N"

"Please don't tell him...I..." I chugged my beer and handed him my burger, he tilted his head in curiosity, I wasn't one to turn down a burger. "Nevermind, I'm just going to bed." I crawled under the covers and put my earbuds in and put a pillow over my head to drown out the world. 

I don't like complicated and admitting I had fallen for Sam was complicated. Hunters don't get happy endings. Of the two brothers, Sam was like my other half, we were so similar it was freaky, but it also made things interesting. We could lose ourselves for hours in bookstores, we went on runs together almost every morning, did yoga at night. On days off we're either sit side by side in the library reading or curled up with each other watching movies in the Mancave Dean made in one of the bunker's spare rooms. I thought of him as my best friend. I turned to him for everything, nothing was off-limits or too embarrassing, but all that had to change a couple of months ago.

_We were in the Man Cave watching some classic Doctor Who episodes. I was sitting on the end of the couch and he was laying across it with his head in my lap. I must have put him to sleep running my fingers through his hair, he had wrapped his arm around my leg and started to talk in his sleep._

_"She's mine, you can't have her. Y/N is mine." His arm wrapped tighter around my leg._

_"Sam? You awake?" I whispered, my fingers stopped in mid-stroke._

_"Don't stop Y/N, please, I need you, I love you."_

_The beer I held onto with my other hand slipped through my fingers and shattered on the floor. Sam shot up, alert, scanning for danger._

_"Sorry, I must have nodded off," I fake yawned sheepishly._

_His face was flushed still thinking about his dream, a soft smile crossed his face. "It's alright, you head to bed and I'll clean this up."_

And here I was months later, laying in a bed in a crappy motel in Colorado in denial of my feelings. There was no way I could sleep now, so I just laid there, slowing my breathing so I could fake yet something else in my life. God, why did I make everything so damned complicated? If I wasn't such a chicken, I would have just gotten up and slept in the damned Impala. Dean knew I knew, and apparently, Sam felt the same. Why was I so shy about this? Why did I feel embarrassed? Just when my night couldn't get any worse, the battery in my iPod died.

"She loves you, you love her, what's stopping you?" Dean took a swig of beer.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because every romantic partner I've ever had has either left me or died." Sam sounded so sad and defeated.

"She's different and you know it, you're just afraid to finally be happy again."

"What if she wakes up one morning and decides she doesn't want to hunt anymore, that she wants a house and kids and a picket fence and all that normal shit." Sam huffed.

"Then you give it to her or as close and normal as you can get because you both deserve it!"

"Hunter's don't get to be happy Dean, you know that."

"The hell they don't. After all, we've been through, all we've done, the Universe owes us, Sam, it owes YOU some damned happiness."

"How can you be so sure, Dean?"

"Sure about you being owed happiness or her?"

"Y/N," Sam sighed almost afraid of the answer

Dean threw his head back and laughed, "because she kept calm after the dunk in the river, she stripped you down, demanded MY jacket, dressed you and kept you warm on the way here. You don't think I didn't see you two in the backseat? She opened her jacket and pushed you against her chest to 'warm you up' with her body heat. Your face was so smashed against her tits if she was a stripper you'd owe her a couple hundred for that." Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, she's something huh?"

Damn straight, I mean she picked you so her taste kinda sucks but still." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You should have seen her the second that door shut. She planted her feet, stared me down, and ordered me to strip."

"What!?!" Dean spits out his beer. "Did you? Was she playing a naughty nurse? Bet she looked hot."

"She did actually. I was trying to tell her no because I..."

"Raging hard-on?" Dean's throaty laugh filled the room.

"Yeah. I mean, there she was in front of me, demanding I get naked while she started the shower and all I could see was her and that messy ponytail, that little flare in her nostril when she's trying to be tough, she put her fingers on my lips to keep me from talking and all I wanted to do was nibble that finger and work my way to her lips."

"You got it, bad man, you don't just like her Sammy, you wanna marry her kind of love her."

Sam chugged the rest of his beer and groaned, "I've been in love with her for ages Dean, but she doesn't like complicated."

"I know Lil' bro, I know. Rock, paper, scissors for the other bed then?"

"Nah, I've always shared with her, secretly loving her isn't a reason to stop now."

A few more drinks and the boys got ready for bed. Sam pulled back the covers and climbed in, adjusting his pillows, he laid facing the bathroom, not willing to press his luck and risk poking you with a hard-on he had no control over. He tried to get as close to the edge of the bed as possible, afraid to touch you. Dean was already snoring in the next bed. That whole conversation with the boys ringing in your ears.

Slowly sitting up on my elbow, the pillow falling off your face, pulled the earbuds out, and placing the iPod on the nightstand, a yawn escapes your mouth, a real one.

"How are you feeling Sammy, warm enough?"

"Kinda, but I'll be alright Y/N, go back to sleep," Sam whispered.

"Nonsense," I said softly and scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling my head in his back. "Better?"

"Mhm," he groaned. " You're so warm." He felt around for one of my hands and wrapped his around it. "Thanks, Y/N, you're wonderful." he yawned.

Sam coughed and shook throughout the night. I did my best to keep him warm but I knew he'd be sick as hell come morning. Poor Sam, he didn't deserve this. The drive back to the bunker was long, must have felt longer for Sam laying in the backseat miserable. I made Dean stop a pharmacy on the way outta town to grab Sam some cold meds, cough drops, tissues, and Gatorade. What he really needed was his own bed, crappy tv, and some hot soup. The second we entered the bunker I pushed him towards his room.

"No library for you, bed NOW!" I quipped. Dean smirked at Sammy and wiggled an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," He sneezed followed by a coughing fit.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?" My hands on my hips as I glared in his direction.

"What?" Said Sam and Dean together.

"I said, bed now, now scoot. I'm gonna make you some soup, so get in your sweats and crawl into bed." I nudged him toward his room. Dean looked wide-eyed and mouthed 'so hot' in Sam's direction.

It wasn't homemade but it was better than nothing. I carried a tray with the soup, some crackers, a bottle of water, another Gatorade, and some more cold meds, along with the thermometer. His door was open and he lay in bed staring at the tv, puffy eyes, red, raw nose, a pile of tissues already amassed in the trash can next to his bed. A small smile crept across his face when he noticed me. "Oh, Sammy you look terrible." I couldn't help but frown.

"I'll be alright," his voice hoarse from coughing, "been a while since I've felt this bad."

I set the tray on his lap and the bottles on his nightstand. "Open wide sunshine, I need to check your temp." He left out a sigh but complied. "Jesus Christ Sam, you're burning up, 103. Take some of these, they'll help, then you can get some sleep." I was about to leave the room and let him rest.

"Y/N." His voice was no higher than a whisper.

"Yeah, Sammy." I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Would you stay with me awhile?"

"As long as you try to eat a little, I'll stay as long as you want." I walked around the bed, kicked off my boots, and climbed onto his bed, leaning up against the headboard like him. "Sorry it's not homemade, I just wanted to get something in you." 

He just stared at me and smiled before he started to eat. Before long he finished the soup, nibbled on some of the crackers. When he was done, I took the tray and set it on the floor beside me, he slid down in his bed laying on his back and softly started to snore, I tried to crawl out of his bed as gently as possible, but he rolled over on his side and put his arms around my waist.

"Please stay," he said in a soft whisper.

I lay back down on my side, he pulled me close and wrapped his massive arms around me. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. His soft snores filled the room, my mind racing, my poor Sammy. His bed was too damned comfortable and he was so cozy, sleep won the battle. I'm not sure how long we slept, but when I awoke, he was still holding me. His fingers drawing circles around my hand.

"You awake Y/N?" He whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh, "pretty sure you know I am."

"I just wanted to say thanks, for taking care of me. Not just last night but since you joined us. I'd forgotten what it was like to have someone else look after me beside Dean."

"It's no problem, Sammy."

"No, it is because... because I love you."

"I know."

He laughed, "Did you just Hans Solo me?" He tugged me over until I was flat on my back staring up at his face.

I couldn't help but giggle, "yeah I did what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'd kiss you but I don't want to get you sick," a mischievous look swept across his face, he couldn't help himself, months of pining over his feelings. If I did get sick, it'd be the best reason why ever. Dean walked in, saw the two of us and just smiled as he closed the door.


End file.
